This disclosure relates generally to the technical field of semiconductor structures, and more particularly to a thin film transistor, a production method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
Thin film transistors are widely used as a kind of power semiconductor devices, for example, in electronic products, such as TVs, panel displays, projector apparatuses, and the like. The electron mobility of a thin film transistor is an important parameter for evaluating the performance thereof. Thin film transistors mainly include amorphous silicon thin film transistors, organic thin film transistors, low-temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistors, etc. Among these, the organic thin film transistors and the low-temperature polycrystalline silicon thin film transistors are developed by modification on the basis of the traditional amorphous silicon thin film transistors and have higher electron mobilities. Therefore, a problem to be solved for a thin film transistor is how to improve the electron mobility.